yuck's signal
by xxxxXXXXXTyroneXMabelXXXXXxxxx
Summary: when yin and a lily go into the forest the girls soon find themselves in a grand adventure with yuck chapter 3 up
1. continue

__

as me, yin, and yuck begin walking to where he had stated as where this tally lived i couldn't believe he wanted to go see her as much as i could so i asked why are you going to go see her? im not he replyed hoping for an answer i asked then why are you going to her house? im just going to go and beat the living daylight out of this girl he added but then i said but aren't boys not supposed to hit girls? yuck just stood there staring at me yeah so he finally replyed then i remembered yuck was the only exeption for that rule i then kept walking and when we got there i noticed she wasn't home um guys i tryed to make them notice too but i just stood there wondering around i mean when i said um guys yuck just told me to keep looking he asked me to look over something which i examined throughly and to my suprise i found that this girl seemed to not just have left evidence without knowing i nudged yuck and we both looked it over together this girl had a unstable crush on him we were shocked almost to death yin motioned us to hide as she had just noticed tally walking up to her house so we all hide in a hedge this was a really stupid hiding place yuck whispered i think so too i whispered back yuck hit his foot on a rock that tally had put in the hedge we were hiding in and managed to keep his mouth shut until she left which took until 4:00am yin whispered to me who would leave at 4:00 in the morning? i don't know she's a cat and cat's are ussually nocternal yin of course she's living i told her i agree with lily yuck said as soon as she left yuck let out a low scream which was good cause we didn't need her coming back (which i doubt cause she's too far away) we find some place to sleep for the night and as all hope goes well until tally returns in the morning.


	2. captured

__

we had went into tally's house for some sleep me,lily,and yin had gotten up to se what had made the startling that woke me up

and to my surprise she was back since the house was soundproof **tally's back** this seemed to have worked in waking the other

woo foo warriors up what lily asked she can't be back she just can't er she didn't give us enough time to scram lily complained

i know lily i know maybe she'll give us 30 minutes tops to scram yin ventured i was gonna tell her tilly wasn't like hannah

(my other oc she'll be in my sequal to this fanfic) where she let what ever she caught in her territory go that's only cause hannah is alot kinder then tilly

tilly now she was alot meaner and only had about 10% kindness the only person she shows kindness to is me well that is if i let her do whatever she wants to me

we decided to try and sneek out the back reason is if we tryed to go out the front she would most likrly see us lily complained again she could see us! i kept telling her

no she wouldn't but even i knew we were gonna get caught anyways we did it and i was right well lily was but i started to think of it before she did lily then said i knew (truth is to test if lily was right they had me stay in the house) i was shocked but i was as happy as a bumblebee cause she didn't see me one bit but i wish i could say the same for the girls to make her leave them alone i shapeshifted into her brother tori when i came outside she saw me and said tt tori? your not supposed to be home right now she stuttered

**yuck has tilly on the run hmm maybe nah well chapter 2 done**

**chapter 3 will be up tomarrow**


	3. rescued

__

**two dayz after our tally encounter me and yin decided to take it slow for a while when master yo asked where we were two dayz ago i replyed we went to lina's instead thinking it was a trap **

**master yo just stood their hmm i never thought of that lily he said i was shocked (ussually master yo never believes my lies maybe he's become a changed panda) i thought to my self**

**but just in case maybe ill only lie when me and yin are gone for more then a couple of dayz with yuck and tell the truth every now and then i was really happy to confirm master yo asked if we went to spooky forest with lina? i said yes he said well in the forest you may come across people who are either strangers to you or really mean and nice to certain people that is if the persen does what the mean person wants {kind of like tally right yin} i whispered {exactly like tally} she whispered back and while niether yang nor master yo knew of the adventure we had with my brother**

**chapter 3 up**


End file.
